The Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) was originally designed for wired networks, but has subsequently been used for wireless networks. For wireless networks, throughput is a function of the window size parameter, which generally defines the number of bytes that can be sent at one time, and the Round Trip Time (RTT) for a packet. For example, maximum throughput may be equal to (MAX Window Size)/RTT. As wireless networks continue to offer larger peak data rates, a need for a larger TCP window size exists. However, a larger window size may result in wasted radio resources.